Aglaonema hybrida cultivar 000-G2.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98000-G2xe2x80x99.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Aglaonema cultivars with unique leaf variegation patterns and interesting leaf shapes.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross made by the Inventor in March, 1997 of the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Gabrielle, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Maria, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventor in October, 1997 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Miami, Fla. The new Aglaonema was selected on the basis of its unique leaf variegation pattern.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings since November, 1998 in a controlled environment in Miami, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98000-G2xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98000-G2xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Mostly upright and somewhat outwardly arching growth habit.
2. Freely clumping habit, full and dense plants.
3. Long lanceolate leaves with acuminate apices.
4. Glossy tri-colored leaves with alternating chevrons of light and medium green with random dark green spots; dark green midveins and margins.
5. Mostly dark green-colored leaf petioles.
6. Low temperature tolerant.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the female parent, the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Gabrielle, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Gabrielle.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the cultivar Gabrielle differed in leaf variegation pattern and coloration.
3. Plants of the new Aglaonema had darker green leaf petioles than plants of the cultivar Gabrielle.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla, plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the male parent, the Aglaonema hybrida cultivar Maria, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema had darker green leaf petioles than plants of the cultivar Maria.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Aglaonema and the cultivar Maria differed in leaf variegation pattern and coloration.
Compared to plants of the Aglaonema cultivar 000-D1, U.S. Plant Patent filed concurrently with this application, plants of the new Aglaonema are taller, more upright, have larger leaves, and differ in leaf and petiole coloration. Compared to plants of the Aglaonema cultivar 000-D2, U.S. Plant Patent filed concurrently with this application, plants of the new Aglaonema are more outwardly spreading and differ in leaf and petiole coloration.
Plants of the new Aglaonema can be compared to plants of the Aglaonema cultivar Royal Ripple, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,070. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Miami, Fla., plants of the new Aglaonema differed from plants of the Aglaonema cultivar Royal Ripple primarily in leaf pattern and coloration.